Like You Are My Air
by CookingKiller
Summary: -Shawn/Hunter- 'It had been the first thing he saw through the glass. It was perfect. Made for him.'


_First fic ever (woo) and it's obvious. I was challenged._

_  
Guess it's set around end 2005, before DX reunited (but I'd love to ignore the timeline altogether !)._

_Kind of edited in April 09._

It had been the first thing he saw through the glass.

Hunter usually didn't have much interest in the shops he passed by. He was out for food, cold wind already a razor cutting his skin - nothing was going to stand in his way. Jewelry, of all things, wasn't the type of merchandise he would check out so intently; but near the silver crosses – _he'd probably like one of those_ _too_ – a small object placed right next to its refined gift box was basically calling to him.

It was perfect. Made for him. A gold and silver belt buckle, simple, but shiny enough for Shawn to show off, a big Texas scripture (in case his roots weren't obvious enough, already), something to wear everyday.

And, everynight, Hunter would be more than happy to take it back, and slip the belt out of the Wranglers. _If only._

Someone walking out of the shop jolted Hunter out of his daydream, and he realized he had been just standing there, letting his leather jacket turn white with snow. He sighed resignedly, his breathe on the glass blurring the buckle for a second.

Right hand already searching for his wallet, quickly entered the shop and gladly took in the warm air of the room. The jiggling sound of the doorbell made the young woman at the counter look up, but her 'hello' didn't reach Hunter's ears as he went right to his future buy.

Still grinned at him when he came back from the shelves and handed out the black gift box.

"Excellent choice, sir ! Gold and silver filigree, built to the highest jewelry standards. You'll love it."

"Ah... it's not for me."

"Oh. Of course." She grabbed some Western-patterned paper and started to wrap it around the box. "You'll make someone really happy then."

Somewhere in the back of Hunter's mind, a happy Shawn putting the buckle on appeared, smiling at him with glowing blue eyes. Smiled himself at the thought, as the woman added a red ribbon to the gift. "Hope so."

**

The pack of cookies flew across the room to end on Shawn's chest with a thud, startling the man out of his doze on the hotel bed.

"Got your life support." Hunter smirked, getting the rest of the groceries out of the bag. Couldn't help but check if the gift was still secure in his pocket. For the hundredth time since he stepped out of the shop.

"Shanks." Shawn already had a mouthful of crumbs as Hunter sat on the bed.

"How's that cold, feeling better?"

"Yeah, just needed some rest." He smiled at his friend, then turned his eyes back on the TV where a bunch of chimney sweeps were dancing around. Hunter's eyes didn't leave him.

As much as he was beating Shawn down at every occasion in front of live crowds, in private he found himself growing _(sappy)_ sentimental. Just, staring at him eating his favorite cookies prompted that warm sensation to fill his stomach, heartbeat still slow and steady. Felt so peaceful, and it felt so right, there didn't seem to be any reason for his pulse to increase.

And yet, his heart skipped a beat when he felt the side of Shawn's head settle against his shoulder for a second, before backing off quickly, with a hiss.

"Aren't you going to take that jacket off?" Massaged his cheek more by reflex than anything. "It's all...wet and cold."

Hunter renewed the smirk he sported when entering the room. "Nobody's big head is supposed to sleep on it."

Chuckling at Shawn's scowl, still stood and proceeded to leave his leather jacket somewhere. Then the heavier right pocket reminded him of the little black box.

Once again his hand found it, grasping it while he absently looked ahead of him.

When was he going to offer the buckle to Shawn ? If they had a Christmas tree... He could maybe just go out again and buy one of those tiny plastic trees. With DX-green ornaments, to celebrate what would happen sooner than not.

Of course Shawn wouldn't suspect anything.

And the munching behind Hunter stopped, leaving only a joyful children's song as background noise. "Something's up?"

He turned around to meet Shawn's questioning stare. Which then fixated on his hand. Hunter didn't know if he was ready to deal with the puppy dog eyes that would probably soon look up at him, and silently ask to please tell what he was hiding.

He clearly wasn't.

In a swift move, the box was taken out of the leather jacket and a stretched – not at all shaking – arm was now letting it free for Shawn to take. The younger man would have expected him to kind of bounce off the bed and grab it, but instead Shawn just _looked_ at it.

Awkward silence.

It reminded Hunter of all those times in high school he had tried to ask someone out. The various 'are you kidding' stares he had gotten (sometimes) were as piercing as the blank stare he had to face right now. At least the girls were giggling.

Shawn eventually set a foot on the floor. "For me?"

"No, Shawn, I'm showing it to you so you can just crave for it." Mentally kicked his sarcastic self. In any metaphorical nuts this self might have. "Of course it's for you." A tentative smile.

Was definitely bouncing a little, now, as he reached out and finally took the box in hands. He observed the Western-patterned paper and the red ribbon for a moment, grinning as he started to tear it all off.

Usually, when Hunter had all the leisure to stare at Shawn, he'd go back to that mellow place with the butterflies, low tension and slow pulse. This time there was just nervous anticipation. Unnecessary anticipation. Shawn wasn't even expecting a gift from him.

Fuck, should just have gone and bought that fake tree.

"That's..."

As pretty as he was, Shawn looked like a fish right now. And didn't seem to have the will to finish that sentence. Well, fishes don't talk. "I take it, you like it." A little more cocky now, confidence rushing back through him. "It's gold and silver filigree." Hunter chose a high-pitched voice as he paraphrased the shop girl. Back in the comfort zone that allowed eloquence. "Built to the highest je—"

He stopped cold as a warm hand lightly brushed his hair and ended up on his cheek. Soon after an equally warm set of lips pressed on his, and his wide eyes fluttered shut.

His heart was pounding, in his chest, in his head, his whole body was going crazy. He needed to breathe. Needed to do something – _what about responding_ ?

And luckily for his dazed brain, Shawn solved the problem for him, pulling away.

Hunter immediately tried to breathe normally again. The heartbeats he could now painfully feel in his throat – just where the tip of Shawn's tongue was burning the skin – were going to make the thing way too difficult. A thumb was gently stroking the stubble on his cheek. A big noisy kiss covered his other one.

The kids in the background had stopped singing happily – or maybe he just couldn't hear anymore.

"That's beautiful, Hunt." Shawn's breathe was hot against his ear, and his eyes demanded to be closed once more. "Thank you."

And then it was cold again. Hunter tried to process his thoughts – and force his eyes open – as his ears caught the recognizable sound of a belt being unbuckled. Took him some time to realize he was staring at Shawn's crotch. He managed to clear his tight throat, forced his focus on a higher part of that body. Maybe a little too slowly. Shawn seemed curious about what might be passing through his head, right now. Hunter didn't exactly know himself. It was still pounding.

"I got nothing for you..." The buckle was cautiously placed on the awaiting belt. "I'm sorry." Apologetic blue eyes just asked him to get lost in them, Hunter happily complied.

Words were still struggling to form in his mind and get out from his half-opened mouth. _Don't worry about it, 'twas just the sap deep inside of me who wanted to cherish and buy something for his Shawnie. _His ?The silence was back. Hunter watched as Shawn's fingers danced a little over the buckle that - he finally noticed – suited him as well as he thought it would.

Perfectly.

The little of sunlight passing through the large window suddenly faded, Hunter stared; as if he could do something about it. Then Shawn was magically a lot closer to him. "You should take it back."

All the thinking he had the time to do showed in one smart word. "Wah?"

The room was dark, but Shawn's eyes still had that glow... whatever you could call it, Hunter didn't know. He knew it made him feel special. Shawn always made him feel special. Skin touched skin, his hand tingling as Shawn guided it towards his belt. _Take it back. _And Hunter remembered, when he was in front of the shop, when the snow was still falling and the gift nowhere near his hands. Almost funny, how he had thought – dreamed – of doing just that.

The full meaning of the action gradually downed on him. Unbuckling the belt, slipping the belt out, letting the belt fall on the floor, and then...

"Shawn..." More a whisper than anything. His fingers held the buckle more firmly. "It's okay, you know, I just thought... I just had to get it." He'd shrug if it wasn't for the weight on his chest. Shawn's head. "I mean, it says 'Texas'." A quick laugh – more felt than heard – and warmth on his back, Shawn's hands. He could probably hear that heartbeat he so easily played with earlier. Hunter pulled him closer with one arm. And they had hugged like that so many times before already, but somehow, it was different. _Maybe because you're ready to take his pants off. _

Shawn glanced up at him. The room was so dark now that even the glow in his blue eyes wasn't standing out, but Hunter could guess the crooked smile. "Well thanks for caring."

The belt was unbuckled, the fine piece of silver and golden filigree, built to the highest jewelry standards, still in his hand. Oh _I care. _The belt was slowly freed from the jeans, like some graceful snake._ So much. _Everything was let on the floor not far from his jacket, the leather and the nevertheless precious gift. _Love you so much_. Hunter might have said that aloud. If the fingers almost bruising his back even through the thickness of his shirt were any indication, he had.

He stopped caring about just how fast his heart was beating and let himself go.


End file.
